


[a softer world] as far as a child’s eye could see, and then a little further.

by sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal



Series: My a softer world remixes [4]
Category: A Softer World, Little Women (2019), Little Women Series - Louisa May Alcott
Genre: Gen, Inspired By A Softer World, amy/art OTP, image describted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal/pseuds/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal
Summary: and he said: you pretty full of yourself ain’t chuso she replied: show me someone not full of herselfand i’ll show you a hungry person—Nikki GiovanniAmy March + A softer World
Relationships: Theodore Laurence/Amy March
Series: My a softer world remixes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792873
Kudos: 7





	1. If you force me to play I will win

**Author's Note:**

> Work title from Tracey Herds "What I wanted"
> 
> DISCLAIMER: This is a fanedit. I do not own the rights to any of the screenshots or text. For nonprofit entertainment purposes only.

[ID: a comic in the style of a softer world: 3 horizontal panels of screenshots, the panels are same size with thick black outlines  
the first panel shows Amy March (a young white woman, with blond hair) looking at a painting critical.  
the text on it reads: I read bowling pins like tea leaves..  
the second panel shows Amys sketch of Laurie (a young man reclining.  
the text on it reads: every pin I knock down is a boy who´ll break my heart  
the third panel shows a close up of Amy playing with her hands.  
the text on it reads: and I always bowl a perfect game. /end id]

69: [ I’m not a poet, I’m just a woman. And as a woman I have no way to make money, not enough to earn a living and support my family. Even if I had my own money, which I don’t, it would belong to my husband the minute we were married.]

Text from [a _a softer world here_](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.asofterworld.com%2Findex.php%3Fid%3D69&t=MzQxODYxNjkyMmI4M2JiYTFmMGFlOGIxN2QwYTU4NGQ4YTA2MGEwZSwwV2lJUWJQTw%3D%3D&b=t%3AtvmH-k91xWAKlivp0zUpOw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwaitingforthecat.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F623594767555674112%2Fid-a-comic-in-the-style-of-a-softer-world-3&m=1&ts=1597924994) / images from _[here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.kissthemgoodbye.net%2Fmovie%2Fthumbnails.php%3Falbum%3D997&t=MGJmZjdhMWM2Y2Q3Y2M1ZDQwOWE2ZTU4OTU3ZTBhODI1OTEzNmQzZixjZzJSVlQzOQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AtvmH-k91xWAKlivp0zUpOw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwaitingforthecat.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621520562403049472%2F1000-we-cant-stop-gds-will-well-gd-hasnt&m=1)_


	2. Great or nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And everything around her is a silver pool of light  
> The people who surround her feel the benefit of it  
> -KT Tunsdall "Suddenly I see"

[ID: a comic in the style of a softer world: 3 horizontal panels of screenshots, the panels are same size with thick black outlines  
the first panel shows Fred Vaughn (a young white man) kneeing in front of Amy March (a young white woman, with blond hair) in a garden. the text on it reads: When a person finds their calling gd shines through them.  
the second panel shows Amy in front of a canvases looking to her right toward another person, the text on it reads: like John Prince singing sad songs.  
the third panel shows Amy giving a baby to Theodore “Laurie” Laurence (a white man with dark hair) in the background there is a canvase, the text on it reads: like you loving someone new. /end id]

118: [You were destined for greatness and I was made for loving you baby]

Text from[a softer world here ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fasofterworld.com%2Findex.php%3Fid%3D118&t=YzYwNmVlM2Q5OWU4YzQ3NDE1OTlhMzQzMDRjNWNkYzMzMDkzMTRjMixUQUhDWjNoUQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AtvmH-k91xWAKlivp0zUpOw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwaitingforthecat.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F624917125423923200%2Fid-a-comic-in-the-style-of-a-softer-world-3&m=1&ts=1597924464)/ images from [here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.kissthemgoodbye.net%2Fmovie%2Fthumbnails.php%3Falbum%3D997&t=NWU3ZjFmMjQ4ZGMzMDJiOGY1OWFhZjAyMDYxZWUyNGI5YTU3MjQzMyxXdG95OWd5aA%3D%3D&b=t%3AtvmH-k91xWAKlivp0zUpOw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwaitingforthecat.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F623746376944205824%2Fid-a-comic-in-the-style-of-a-softer-world-3&m=1&ts=1595966072)


	3. The Hand That Feeds

[ID: a comic in the style of a softer world: 3 horizontal panels of screenshots, the panels are same size with thick black outlines The first panel shows Aunt March talking to Amy, she is smiling. The text on the image reads: “my super power is”. The second image shows Amy with Fred Vaughn, they are holding hands, bodies faceing eachother, but their heads are turned toward Laurie who is off screen, both are smiling. The text on it reads: “everyone smiles at me.” The third panel shows Amy looking unhappy, twisting her hand. The text n the image reads: “i don´t know who to trust.”/end id]

96: [The bank always wins]

Text from [_a softer world here_](https://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=96) / images from _[here](https://www.kissthemgoodbye.net/movie/thumbnails.php?album=997)_


	4. my muse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is nsfw-ish

[ID: a comic in the style of a softer world: 3 horizontal panels of screenshots, the panels are same size with thick black outlines

The first panel shows Theodore “Laurie” Laurence looking at Amy, who sketches him, the text on it reads: “They won´t let you borrow any of the art” The second panel shows Amy sketches of Laurie, the text on the panel reads: “but they get so mad when you sit down”.The third panel shows Laurie untying Amys painting apron, the text on it reads: “and start touching yourself there” /end id]

815: (I'm here for ART, sir.)

Text from[ a softer world here ](https://asofterworld.com/index.php?id=989)/ images from [here](http://www.kissthemgoodbye.net/movie/thumbnails.php?album=997)


End file.
